The Loremaster - Part 1
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: The first part of the two part Beloved Crane short stories. This more explains the complex relationship between Lord Taran Zhu and Dowager Queen Rhenn. Together they learn from each other and try to work to save what they hold dear as the Horde and Alliance battle and cause the dreaded Sha to take control of areas, feeding on all that is evil in the world. They must be stopped.
1. They Called her Rhenn

The Loremaster – Chapter 1 – They Called her Rhenn

Rhenn, former Dowager Queen of the human Kingdom of Stormwind, had learned much from Taran Zhu, Lord of the Shado-Pan and his clan.

She recovered her strength in the high mountains of Kun-Lai. The sweetness of the water, the harsh winds, and the heartiness of the food all helped her become stronger. The monastery sat high on a mountain top with Mount Neverest, the Goddess Mountain, high in the distance. The monastery was only reached from the Shado-Li Basin which ended in the Ox Gate, the gateway to the Townlong Steppes through the Serpent Spine. High above the gate was Winter's Blossom, an outpost patrolled and guarded by the Shado-Pan clan warriors. The small mountain path led from there to the monastery high above.

Rhenn stood on a balcony looking out over the high valleys where new snow glistened in the sun. Even now, as summer approached, the nights were still chilled and snow could fall any month out of the year. Rhenn did not have the thick fur of her Pandaren brothers and sisters. Only months ago, Taran Zhu had watched proudly as she had taken her vows to the clan.

For now she was out of the library gaining some air. Lord Zhu had tasked her with learning the histories of the world. She had an aptitude for it and he often had to carry her to bed since she would read the ancient manuscripts until she literally fell asleep on them.

Today it did him well to see her out and about. "The Goddess sleeps." She said softly as she heard his heavy paws on the snow.

He smiled a little. Her face cover was down and the light from the noon sun was on her pale face. He looked past her and nodded. "For now." He said.

She sighed. "You know this place makes me miss home. We had winter like this, but we also had the sea."

He cocked his head. She so rarely spoke of her past. He smiled wanting her to continue. She shook her head a little and then turned and walked away. He followed her to her rooms. They were small, but she seemed to like them and they were near his own. He stood at the door as she crossed the room to a chest that she had had made by the jinyu artisans in Pearlfin Village.

Rhenn sighed and lifted the lid to the trunk. Inside there were many things she had brought with her and Taran had found for her in the wreckage. She smiled and lifted a pair of small leather beaded shoes.

Taran Zhu silently watched her as he unfolded his arms and came to her. "They are so small." He whispered. One was as large as his claw.

"I made them for my sister's cubs." She sighed. She moved her hand in the Tuskarr sign, surprised that she remembered it, "Blue."

He touched her cheek. "You treasure these. No one has ever worn them. Why?"

Rhenn took a shaky breath. It had been so many years. Why did it hurt so much still? "She and her cubs died in an attack. Most of my village and clan was killed. I was sent to warn anyone I could about the sea people." She looked down. "She bore triplets, only two survived, but not long."

"You call them cubs? Is not the human term, baby?"

She looked up tears in her eyes. She smiled. "Yes. But I was raised by the Tuskarr."

"Who?" He asked. She smiled and went to her desk and lifted a drawing. "How did you become one of their family?"

"I was cast to the sea."

"Seems to be the God's habit with you."

She then chuckled lightly. "I came here, my lord."

"Yes, but you nearly died once more. The gods speak of you well to keep you on your path."

She bowed her head. "I can only hope I do them justice."

"Don't we all."

ZzZ

Taran was amused as Rhenn stood on a fountain balancing as she practiced her inner peace exercises. She looked like she belonged on the top like a statue until she moved. She had the grace of Chi'ji, the red crane.

Taoshi stood near watching the slender half-elf standing on one foot as she ached backwards. Taoshi bowed to the lord of the Shado-Pan. Rhenn took no notice, her eyes closed as she then whispered and the water lifted her up into the air, cradling her like a child as she kept the pose.

Where had she learned to channel water so? Taran watched in fascination as she landed gently back on the top of the fountain, dripping wet, but the water swirled about her protectively. He had only seen the jinyu waterspeakers achieve such a feat.

He moved. "Sister Rhenn. We shall duel."

She looked up startled.

"Pardon?"

"Come or are you still so novice that you will not face me." He said tauntingly.

She sighed and looked at him. "Am I allowed to use all my skills."

"Of course my little crane."

She nodded and he leapt at her and she lifted her arm and a massive wall of water arched up. Surprised he dropped and then found himself flat on his back as she tripped him from behind. Moving away he bounced up and looked at her as she bounced to the fountain.

Taoshi looked at her. "Be careful Rhenn Azeroth." She warned. Rhenn Azeroth had come from them not understanding that it was where she was from not her name. She did not let Taran's right hand distract her as she called upon the water elementals to aide her.

They splashed the great monk and when he leapt up bent on teaching his student a lesson he found her perched on a gable of a building watching him, two elementals, children of the water elemental Shu flanked her position.

Taran Zhu calmed his anger and then bowed. "It would seem my Crane, you have learned much."

"Crane?" She asked, the wind blowing her hair.

"You have the grace of the crane of the south." He smiled. "And his wisdom." He smiled and held out a paw.

She dropped down and waved the elementals away.

"How is it you can speak to Shu?"

"I can speak with all the elements, but Hani;s element was fire and mine was water. It was useful when we were cubs. We learned much. Though she is dead, those who speak to the elements had learned much and still learn even as we use the power."

He bowed to her. "One day you must teach me speak to the elements and I will teach you the healing arts."

She bowed back. "I deal I will hold you to master."

Taoshi smiled. Again the woman named Rhenn whom Taran had rescued had won the man over.

ZzZ

Rhenn walked to the small part of the monastery where foundlings were kept. She listened a moment and realized some of them were crying. The Shado-Pan were a hard clan and youngsters often wished to be good enough to come, however, there were small children the monks found as well who would be trained up.

Rhenn walked in and began to sing softly.i

Her soft song caused the children to look up. The babes stopped crying and she lifted one and sang softly to them.

Taran Zhu entered and heard her singing. The children all went to sleep and he watched as she joined him. He looked at her and smiled. "Once a mother always a mother, crane."

She smiled. "They want someone to reassure them. Is that so hard to ask?"

"The reality of life is your mother may die and you must learn to move on or you die."

She looked at him. "That is harsh even for you my lord."

He lifted his head. "I do not remember my mother."

She stepped to him as they walked into the courtyard. The cold wind nearly stole her breath. He moved behind her and adjusted her cloak. She touched his paw. "You lost her when you were young?"

"I was a foundling as they are now. I remember my mother had blue eyes." He looked passed her a moment. He then sighed. "They told me the mantid killed my family."

She turned to him. "They made you as you are, Taran. Never forget that."

"Indeed."

"Were you not scared at that time?"

"Of course."

"Then let them have what little joy they can. They are children."

He shook his head and cupped her cheek with his paw. "You always speak your mind."

"If it offends you…"

He shook her chin with his two fingers holding it gently. "No. Never change. I value honesty."

A great boom was heard. He sighed. "That would be our call to dinner, my crane."

"The children?"

"Ate hours ago. Come."

She nodded and followed him to the main mess hall. The Lord of the Shado-Pan was taller than any other Pandaren there and even the smallest of the recruits still was more than a head taller than Rhenn.

After they had eaten they relaxed, listening to the wind howl as they attended to matters. Taran read scrolls that required his attention and Rhenn worked on reading the manuscripts she had to learn, memorize, and understand.

Though skilled with the orphans, the Shado-Pan lord had noted she had skills for memory and reading old texts. Since his Loremaster had been killed by the Mogu, Rhenn filled the spot nicely. Taran was yet to give her the official title and was waiting until she passed her trials.

She seemed to wish to pass the tests as any other member of the monastery. He was going to allow her to learn at her own pace, but she refused and though her body ached, was bruised and battered and she had even broken a bone in her foot, she had stubbornly met all the challenges.

Her resilience made him appreciate her and he was realizing he was falling in love with her. He would never admit it, at least not yet to her, but her smile was what he needed to feel happy in a day.

He sighed. Soon. Too soon. She would travel and so would he.

War was coming. It was in the air and he feared for her and his clan.

For now they had to live in the present as he quashed the feelings that would allow the sha to come and feed.

i Rhenn's song

watch?v=l_k1ancaMCE&list=PLA3XGeq1oVN9jSXQ8dLhpCxdex6M4zIVz


	2. The Shrine of Fellowship

The Loremaster - Chapter 2 – The Shrine of Fellowship

Rhenn heard a noise.

She dismissed it at first until she heard the firm knock that could only belong to the Lord of the Shado-Pan himself. She lifted herself from her stool where she had been reading the complex characters of the Pandaren language and walked to the door.

Lord Taran Zhu was large, even for a Pandaren. He looked at her his dark eyes keen under his hat and face wrap. Behind him stood a rather portly Pandaren who had several jars hanging from his belt around his impressive girth. He was not starved, this male, and he wore a straw hat. His golden eyes watched Rhenn as she bowed to them both.

"Lord Zhu. I was not expecting company."

"I have an errand for you." He said looking at her. He lifted a scroll. "This must be delivered to Lorewalker Stonestep at the Temple of the Jade Serpent. Chen Stormstout is on his way there as well. He has finished his deliveries here. I thought you would be a good traveling companions."

"Thank you." Rhenn said. She stepped forward. "I am Rhenn."

"Many have heard of you, my lady." Chen said smiling.

"I will pack my things. We can leave at once. The mountains as still. It is a good time to travel." Rhenn said lifting her head to look toward Mount Neverest. She then moved to go to her rooms and pack clothing for her journey. Ti-Zu appeared beside her. "Where are we going?"

"On an adventure." Rhenn said. She nodded as she folded her clothing. "In you go." She said holding the flap open. The small cloud serpent whimpered a moment, but then noticed it would be comfortable and then climbed into the satchel. Rhenn closed it and smiled as she felt the small hatchling move about. Taran had given her Ti-Zu as a gift. It was hard work, much harder than having a puppy or cat. Cloud serpents could talk and did, often, voicing their opinions on things much like small children. Ti-Zu was no exception and

Lord Zhu nodded. "Rhenn has learned much. I expect this journey will aide her much in her way to become a Lorewalker."

Chen nodded. "I will watch over her, Taran. You have my word."

Taran Zhu nodded. "I hold you to that. She is…special."

"She has to be unique to be female and a human to have joined your clan."

Taran nodded as he watched Rhenn reappeared with a satchel on her back and clay canteen hanging from a strap over her shoulder.

"Celestial's blessing on you, Rhenn." Taran said stepping to her.

She bowed deeply to him. "And with you master." She said.

Chen smiled and held out his paw. "Chen." He wore a black top with frog clasps that were not buttoned half way down due to is large belly. He wore matching pants of black silk as well. His dark hair was loose down his back and he wore a belt with an emblem she had come to know as the monk emblem. His straw hat was like those who worked in the Heartland to keep the sun from their faces and necks, a large sphere that came to a point at the top. It was lined around the outer edge with white fur. His fur was white and black and he was middle aged, but not as old as Taran Zhu himself. His golden eyes held merriment and curiosity. Rhenn instantly felt she would like this man.

"Rhenn." She said as they walked away from Taran Zhu who stood back, arms folded watching them leave.

They left the monastery side by side. Chen fell into pace with the young woman as she walked, her small feet barely making a sign in the snow. His large paws and sandals sunk in more as they walked. "I have heard you once were a queen." He said by way of starting small talk as they walked along the small path.

She chuckled. "Few people know this about me, but yes. I once was the queen of the humans and the Alliance. Those days are behind me. Anduin rules well after his father and my elder children serve him as advisors."

"The king is not your son?"

"He is by my marriage to his father. I bore his two half-sisters, but I did not birth him. He was a babe when his own mother was killed. I suppose I am the only mother he has known."

Chen nodded.

The paid made small talk as they walked, but on a steep hill, Rhenn had tripped on a patch of hard snow and turned her ankle. While painful, she refused to turn back and made her walk, leaning on her staff. Chen was amazed at her fortitude and stayed with her.

Several times the young woman had to stop to rest her feet and feed the tiny beast she carried in her satchel. Ti-Zu had surprised Chen at first. He had never been so close to a child of the Cloud Serpents. Ti-Zu was friendly and chatty until, Rhenn, treating her like a child, made her take a nap so they could move on.

They made their first camp near Kota Basecamp after passing Winter's Blossom and several grummles in caravans making their way to the monastery and elsewhere. The small creatures were friendly and Rhenn bought two yaks to use in the Kun-Lai area. The trip would take days and they needed sure-footed beasts. Once in the Valley of the Four Winds they could find other means of transport, but for now, Rhenn did not want to walk on foot.

The Burlap Trail was wrought with danger. Hozen inhabited the area and they had been warned by the grummles that the humanoid monkeys were fond of yak for food. The trail was fairly fast going being compacted with years and hundreds of feet traveling it being both of beast and humanoid.

Rhenn's yak lifted her head as Rhenn turned her head and lifted her hand. Chen stopped beside her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Trouble." She said moving her white hair back behind her ear so she could listen.

She lifted her hand and a ball of fire shot out and hit the first hozen that leapt at them in the chest. It shrieked in surprise and its compatriots moved to attack. Rhenn lifted a hand an ice formed around their ankles.

Rhenn looked at Chen and spurred her mount forward. They were less than two miles from the Burlap Waystation. If they could make it, they would be able to repel their attackers from higher ground. Chen followed her, looking back over his shoulder as the ice broke and hozen moved to follow crying out.

The two miles were covered quickly and at the edge of the road, Rhenn turned back as Chen went by her. He pulled his mount to a halt as she closed her eyes. The hozen were hot on their heels and as they drew near an elemental spirit formed near the former queen. It purred at her as she opened her eyes and lifted a hand. An ice ball flew from it knocking three hozen backwards.

Chen then steadied his mount as a rumble caused the yaks to shift. From the earth rose a great black form to the south. Chen reached for Rhenn's yak as the hozen turned and screamed and moved to run off.

Rhenn looked in the direction and blinked. From a great hole had risen a Sha. He was monstrous and she could hear his thoughts. Anger…I feel it…give it to me! She looked at the horrible face and swallowed as she dismissed her elemental and turned to Chen.

"We are safe as long as we do not become angry. Do not feed the creature." She said.

"What is it?" Chen asked as he dismounted hearing the rumbling. About them the grummles were whimpering and praying to their gods as they clutched their luckydos to them.

"That is a sha." She said. "The Shado-Pan hunt and fight them."

"I feel very…"

She gripped his hand. "Find peace, monk. Do not let it control you."

He looked at her eyes and then nodded. He took a calming breath and then watched as the shadow that had seemed to be extending toward them faded. After a few minutes the sha growled and then disappeared into the hole had had come from.

Rhenn took a breath.

They made camp and the grummles offered supplies for a nominal fee. They called Rhenn "āyí", "auntie", for her generosity to them. Chen watched in amusement as the small creatures set up their tent just as the last rays of the sun were disappearing.

Rhenn sat before her tent where Chen had built a fire wrapped in a blanket. Ti-Zu was sleeping next to the door in a small blanket of her own. She was snoring softly and Rhenn smiled at the small thing. Ti-Zu was so much like a small child.

Chen joined her and poked the fire. The breeze was chilled and Rhenn shivered. Chen gently lifted the blanket higher on her. "You are cold, àirén." He said gently.

She nodded a little. "Thank you." She said.

"Come. I will keep you warm." He said softly.

She looked up at him startled and he shook his head.

"No, I mean, I have fur and in the tent I will keep you warm. Come bring the small beast inside of the flap."

She nodded. She laid down on the pallet and Chen settled behind her after closing the flap. The tent was large, built for at least four Pandaren. Rhenn's small form and Ti-Zu in the sheltered corner seemed to take up so little space.

The wind began to howl and Rhenn was grateful, Chen had insisted they have their tent between two wagons. At the time she thought it had been fool-hearty, but in fact, now, she realized it was well. The wagons protected them from most of the wind.

A crash made Rhenn sit up and she looked at Ti-Zu who was on her back, paws in the air still asleep. Rhenn shook her head and then she felt Chen's paw on her hip. "It is just a storm, àirén. Rest." He said, mostly asleep.

She sighed and laid back down. She found Chen's presence both soothing and warming. His body heat made the tent comfortable and his fur, so close to her, made her feel safe, secure, and warm. His hand was over his face as he laid there, but his paw remained on her as she laid on her side. Like Taran Zhu, Chen was large for a Pandaren and his paw engulfed much of her side.

Soon she slept and the storm raged outside as she was lulled to sleep by the rain on the canvas and the soft whispers of the wind against the tent.

ZzZ

Rhenn woke and found Chen was not in the tent. Neither was Ti-Zu.

Fighting her panic, Rhenn got up and threw open the tent flap. It was still early morning and the dawn was still just barely coloring the sky to the east. Chen was seated by the coals of the fire cooking some sort of fruit. Ti-Zu was tucked into his arm eating some sort of meat with her tiny paws.

Rhenn sighed and walked to them. "Ti-Zu. You know you are not supposed to wander off."

"I was hungry. The big man found food. I like him." Ti-Zu said clearly unruffled as she chewed the meat.

Chen smiled at his human companion. "I did not wish to wake you and she was hungry." He smiled. "Forgive me."

"Not it is all right. Thank you, Chen."

Ti-Zu looked up at him. "Chen." She said. "I like that." She looked at Rhenn. "Can he stay around?"

Chen chuckled at the innocent words of the cloud serpent child. "Perhaps, my little one." He lifted the fruit and handed it to Rhenn. "It is hot, but peel the skin."

She used her knife to peel away the skin and steam rose out of the husk. It smelled sweet and earthy. She cut piece and ate it. It was amazingly sweet.

As dawn broke, Chen and Rhenn were ready to continue their journey. They would reach One-Keg by midafternoon and hopefully be to the Temple of the White Tiger for the night.

The yaks moved at their quick pace and they reached One-Keg a full two hours before they were expecting to be there. It was a good omen. Rhenn and Chen ate lunch in the tavern. It was a simple meal, but hearty.

They again mounted their sure-footed beasts and rode down the hill. They left their yaks with the grummles of the small outpost called the Grummle Bazaar. This was the eastern most point of the Burlap Trail and Rhenn fed her mount a treat before thanking the grummle who took her.

Chen looked at his companion as she stood on a rock looking up at the nearby high mountains. On the top, covered in fresh snow was the Temple of the White Tiger. Much like the Shado-Pan monastery the great Temple stood as a sentinel above the valley below.

Rhenn pulled her satchel tighter to her body. Ti-Zu was safely within and she moved down the small, but well-beaten trail toward the majestic fore gate of the Temple. It was across the thin valley, an easy walk on flat ground. Chen looked up as Rhenn paused by the two stone tigers. Incense burned before them and she dipped her head in respect before moving to ascend the steep trail.

Chen was amazed at how easily the former queen could move. They were to the lower court yards as the sun was beginning to set. Chen sought to find arrangements for them to stay while Rhenn walked the remaining steps to the Temple itself.

She walked to where the spirit of the great white tiger stood. "Welcome." It said.

"Thank you, lord of the north." She said, head bowed.

"For a human, you know our ways better than most." The tiger rumbled.

"I have studied hard."

"It shows. Go with my blessing." The August Celestial said.

"I have heard rumor that my grandson is here."

"The human Prince? Yes. He is learning our ways."

Rhenn looked up startled. "Anduin allowed this?"

Xuen shook his head and she looked at the small pieces of light in the room. "No. The young prince is head strong and finds his own way."

Rhenn chuckled. "He inherited that honestly."

"Lord Tiger." A young male voice said from the back of the room. "Oh. I did not know someone would be here. Forgive me."

"No." Rhenn said raising her head scarf over her face. She bowed to the great being and turned away. "I was just leaving." She walked toward the door and passed the Prince. Genn looked like his father with honey hair and dancing eyes. She bowed softly. "Celestial's blessing, prince."

His arm shot out as she passed him. Their eyes met. "How do you know I am a prince?" He demanded. The look was that of his grandfather, Varian.

Rhenn regarded her grandson a moment before speaking. "It was rumored in the camps."

"Who are you?" He looked at her. "Do I know you?"

"I do not think so." Rhenn lied. She prayed he would not recognize her. She knew that many thought her dead from the Alliance. Ellsa knew the truth. She and Rhenn had sent coded messages for months. She wondered if Anduin knew. She wondered if Genn thought his grandmother dead. This was not the time for a family reunion.

"She is the White Lady of the Shado-Pan." Xuen said from where he stood. Both humans looked up at him startled. Xuen looked at Rhenn and dipped his head slightly. "She has gained the respect of the clan and me, good prince. She can be trusted."

Genn nodded and released Rhenn's elbow. "It was an honor, my lady. Please send my regards to your master, Lord Zhu."

"I will tell him." Rhenn said looking away from the intense gaze of the prince lest he guess.

The prince watched her go. He had only seen one with those eyes before, but his grandmother had been long dead. She had been buried on a beach by Wrathion, the Black Prince when he found her and her companions dead after a hozen attack. He had left them to explore and had found their broken bodies and buried them. The hozen, however, suffered. Wrathion liked the Queen of Ages and had destroyed the village of hozen nearby with flames. None had survived the Black Prince's wrath.

Xuen's voice entered his thoughts. "Come Prince. Do not dwell on the past. Your grandmother would not wish it."

He nodded and moved to listen to a lesson from the August Celestial.

Rhenn found Chen in the guest house. They only had one room. Rhenn sighed as she walked into the room.

"Are you well?"

"Yes. My grandson is nearly a man." She said.

"He is here? Why do you not stay with him?" Chen asked.

"He thinks I am dead."

"And you let him think that?"

"Xuen thought it for the best."

Chen arched an eyebrow and then nodded. "I see."

She saw Ti-Zu was sleeping already in a small pile of blankets that Chen had found. On her back, her tummy was distended from the last meal she had eaten. Rhenn smiled and looked at Chen. "Thank you."

He bowed his head to her.

She went about getting ready for bed. Chen had been organizing his back when he looked up and saw her. She had stood facing away from him, but he could clearly see the curves of her body with hair braided. She changed quickly into some sleep pants and was pulling on her shirt when she turned and they met each other's eyes. Or rather his snapped up to her after looking at her still large and firm breasts. Though older, she was still a very beautiful woman and Chen felt his mouth go dry.

She pulled on her shirt and colored. "Forgive me, I thought I heard you leave the room."

"Guard, outside…" Was all he managed.

She nodded and then went to the pallet. She unbraided her thick hair and began to brush it. She then felt warm paws still her hands and take the brush. Chen brushed her hair in firm gentle strokes. He was very good at it.

"Where did you learn this?" She asked as he pulled a part back from her ear.

"Li-Li." He said with a shrug. "I had to do her hair every morning."

She smiled. "How luck she is to have an uncle like you."

He smiled and then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You should sleep now."

She laid back and then looked up at him as he shifted to go to the chair. "Where are you going?"

"The chair."

"That seems hardly comfortable."

"I have had worse."

She did not doubt it, but she took his paw. "Stay, Chen."

"But…"

She sat up and touched his face. She smiled at him mischievously and then pressed his mouth to his. He was startled and tried to move back, but her hand held his beard and her body was warm, inviting, and, so soft. He let his paws pull her closer instinctually and as she pulled back, her face inches from his, eyes searching his golden, he pressed forward, kissing and exploring.

She did not have the body of a new bride, but then, neither did he, not by a long shot. However, she was beautiful and foreign and willing. He smiled as his tongue found a sensitive place near her ear. "Should we Rhenn? We are both not young, but what if…?"

She pressed her body to his in answer and he grunted as he felt his self-control slip.

ZzZ

It was morning when Chen woke.

He had been dreaming. There was no way that the lovely Rhenn would have ever allowed him to… He froze as he shifted. He encountered a body. A soft skinned body that smelled of roses and ginger. He looked over and found Rhenn snuggled against his thick fur, still sleeping. His paws were around her back. He gasped when he realized she was naked and even more, so was he.

He sat up and touched his body as though looking for damage and then noticed Rhenn looking at him somewhat amused.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked playfully.

His jaw dropped as he realized his dream was no dream at all. He really had spent one of the most memorable and beautiful nights of his life with Rhenn, a former queen, and human at that. He swallowed. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Of course." She said. "As I told you before. I am not glass, Chen."

"But you are so delicate." His paws went to her shoulders of their own volition. He swallowed. Then he smiled. "I never expected us to…"

"I did not either." She said as she rose and padded to find clothing. She did not seem to mind her nakedness around him as she moved. She was graceful. Graceful like a monk, but more than that. She moved in ways that a Pandaren could not. Like a crane.

He had heard rumor that her nickname was that.

Crane. It fit.

He dressed as well and she walked back to him as he was pulling on his sandals.

He broke the silence between them. "Do you wish to forget?"

She shook her head. "Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?" He asked bemused.

"For making me remember." She said and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth before turning to Ti-Zu who was waking and would no doubt be hungry.

ZzZ

They booked passage to Westwind Rest. The encampment of the Alliance was only a few miles and within sight of the great wall of the Serpent Spine gate known as the Gate of the August Celestials. The gate had been opened for the first time in millennia with the help of Prince Genn and others. Rhenn had listened to the gossip about the Temple when she walked waiting for their kites to be assembled.

Chen and she boarded the great kites and allowed them to gain breezes and sail down the valley toward the plains that formed the lowlands before the mountain regions of Kun-Lai. The kites were fast and covered nearly two days of travel by foot in a matter of hours.

They descended gently to the outpost. The Westwind Rest had grown since the last time Rhenn had seen it.

Rhenn recognized Mortimer Taylor among the Alliance and kept her face cover about her face as she leaned against her staff. Chen saw to them gaining a pallet there to sleep. This night, with the others in the great tent, they could not be lovers, but several of the human and dwarf men and women had noticed the smiles Chen cased in her direction as she moved to let her cloud serpent outside to fly and play.

"A rare gift." A large male Pandaren remarked near her. "You must hold high favor with someone."

"Lord Zhu." She said. She lifted her hand and her ever growing cloud serpent took the small piece of meat she offered.

"I am Kai. Welcome to Westwind."

"Thank you." She said.

"I am Crane of the Shado-Pan."

"Crane? That is an unusual human name."

She smiled. "I have many names. Grace was one. They now call me Crane."

"Indeed." He smiled. He looked beyond and noted Chen watching her from where he was buying supplies. "Your husband seems keen to keep an eye on you."

"Chen? He is not my husband."

"Oh? The Stormstouts are a good clan. That amber stare is for you alone my dear."

She chuckled. "He is a good man."

"I would hope so."

ZzZ

The next morning it was raining when they took their kites and went to travel to the Shrine of the Seven Stars. They spent the night there in a room, this time with Chen barely able to shut the door before his paws were on her. They had a filling meal and shared a table with a member of the Order of the Cloud Serpent and Loremaster Cho.

The next morning, the weather was improved and they flew to the Valley of the Four Winds. They flew over the Heartland and spent the night in Halfhill, a rustic town, but again Chen was determined for all to know that the beautiful white haired human was his. The town was used to farmers, not the illusive Shado-Pan and to have Chen the Wanderer and Crane of the Shado-Pan caused quite the stir.

The last leg would be long and Chen brought her onto his large kite. They would arrive at the Temple of the Jade Serpent well after dark. And so they did, but Chen wrapped Rhenn in his cloak to keep her warm and shared the rations he had with her.

They found a room and were asleep when their heads hit the pillows and did not wake until late morning. After a good breakfast, Rhenn went on her errand while Chen explored the area and the gardens beyond.

They met up again for dinner. Rhenn looked excited. She had new information from the Lorewalkers and Ti-Zu's check-up had gone well. Chen took her and a picnic lunch into the tranquil gardens of the Temple and together they watched the fireflies dance as dusk set in.

Chen kissed his lover softly and sighed as she relaxed between his stretched out legs. "What are you thinking?"

"How beautiful the Jade Forest is. I wish I did not have to return to the cold mountains."

"I have something I wish to show you, if you allow me."

She looked up. "Of course."

"Rhenn. What if something happens?" He asked. His heart was heavy.

"What do you mean?"

"If you carry a cub? It would be the first half-breed between our peoples."

She laughed a little and that surprised him. "I am already a half-blood."

"I am serious. We have…been intimate several times."

"I am in middle fifties. I doubt very much that would happen, Chen."

"But if it did…"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"I want you to know I would love and support you."

She winced. "Chen. I am not the marrying type. I have buried two husbands. I will not do the same with a third."

He looked at her and cupped her chin. "I am not asking to marry you. I am telling you, I would help you in any way I can."

"You have already helped me, Chen. In more ways than you know."

He sighed. "I am too fat for the likes of a Queen anyway."

She reached up and tugged his beard a little. "No. I am used to….bigger men, though Varian was large in all respects." She smiled and looked at herself. "I am not as I once was either. Can you not be content with a friendship?"

"Aye." He said and caressed her cheek. "I can be content with that."

She nodded. She turned in his embrace and kissed him. "The woman you marry will be quite happy."

"Oh?"

"You are better than most in bed." She said and she swore she saw his white fur color.

ZzZ

They walked the only couple hour walk to Dawn's Blossom and then gained a kite to take them to Tian Monastery. The pair were welcomed for an evening meal with the monks. They enjoyed the company of the human.

Rhenn took note that there were hozen and jinyu among the monks. High Elder Cloudfall befriended the young woman as she stood on the wall looking out over the Forest Heart, the great walkways over the vast land, and the mountains to the north east that seemed to be shrouded in mist.

The next morning, Chen woke her early to go to a surprise. He told her it would be worth the wait though it would be a climb to get to it.

She nodded and they set out.

It took them two days to make it to the great hidden stair way and then another to walk up the many steps. The mists were cool and Rhenn was grateful for her cloak that Taran Zhu had ordered made for her.

They made it to the top where a grate shrine was. The mist swirled about the shrine, but below she could see glimpses of the Forest Heart. It was serene and beautiful. The mist was becoming thicker and so Chen moved to the lone building. Within the building was an elder Pandaren, Chen named him Sam the Wise.

Rhenn looked out the door as the two spoke. Sam agreed to allow them to stay the night.

Morning came and Rhenn woke with a start. Her dreams woke her. Two men were fighting in the Shrine. She looked at Chen who was awake eating some oatmeal. He had allowed Sam to try some of his beer and their host had been very content to let them stay.

He went to her. "What is it?"

"Trouble." She looked at him then. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To ask why we fight... ... is to ask why the leaves fall. It is in their nature. Perhaps, there is a better question…" He looked at her and smiled. "The Shrine of Fellowship is there the clans gather to discuss political problems and where we all once met to gain our freedom from the Mogu." He looked at her. "What trouble?"

"Fighting….a human and a…."

Then there was the sound of metal and something outside. Rocks fell and then the sound of one of the great bells.

Sam the Wise looked up. "Those bells are not to be wrung unless there is high danger." He blinked. "Fighting here is forbidden!"

Chen nodded and stepped out. Rhenn followed his gaze. An orc and a human were fighting in the thick mist.

Rhenn looked at him. "Chen. You must stop them!"

He nodded and went out holding his staff. "Stay here, Rhenn."

"Are you kidding?"

"They could harm you."

She snorted, but he walked out and went to the pair. The mist was thick and made it hard to see. The human and orc crossed weapons and Chen was between them with his staff. He moved away startling the pair of combatants.

The orc looked about and then saw a massive stone in the mist. He shattered it and Chen's golden eyes met him as he growled and swirled the mist about him, lifting his paw in a monk gesture.

The human and orc did not take the hint and attacked Chen. The human cut through the front of Chen's straw hat with his sharpened stick causing Chen to growl and look at him. Rhenn came out cautiously, watching the three as Chen dodged the blows meant for him expertly and even used the pair to attack each other with skill.

Rhenn knew that Chen was a Brewmaster monk, but she had never seen him fight. He preferred his drink and food. Chen sent the wooden piece that the orc held into the air. He caught it and out it back where it belonged. It was an incense burner and he straightened it with his staff without looking at it.

The human, a captain by his ruined clothing and the orc gawked at Chen and were panting. The human handed the orc his sharpened stick which the orc took with a shake of his head, watching the all too calm Chen chewing on a small twig before him.

The orc and the human lifted their weapons and Chen smiled and chuckled a little as he spat out the twig. The orc charged first. Chen knocked him to the side. Next was the human whom Chen first hit in the face and then used his staff to lever the man up and over him. The human grunted as he landed flat on his back. Chen then ran up the railing of the bridge and used his staff to flip to the other side. He landed and turned bracing himself before turning back to his opponents. The orc had jumped over the human, his current ally as the human picked himself up.

Rhenn stood back and realized the fight was coming toward her. With nowhere to run she held her staff and made ready as the orc and human chased Chen. Chen used his staff to knock the orc back and then spun to kick him down. The human caught a spin kick dropping him against a pillar.

Chen saw Rhenn nearby and watched the pair attack at once. They knocked his staff down. Then then kicked it up, hitting them both in the face and startling them. He used his staff to vault against a nearby pillar and slam his body weight and staff down in a spell.

The human and orc were sent flying backwards as Rhenn watched the mist about them dissipate. She stepped forward as Chen looked at her, growling a little in exertion. The human and orc looked up and then about at the beauty around them as Chen turned to Rhenn and spoke to her in Pandaren.

"Why do we fight? To protect Home, and Family... To preserve Balance, and bring Harmony. For my kind, the true question is: What is worth fighting for?"

He lifted a tub from nearby watching Rhenn, his lover watching him. He sniffed the air as the blossoms blew by and tickled his nose and smiled at her. "Delicious no?" He asked. He smiled at her.

She laughed. "Always food." She said.

She turned to the orc and the human. She went to the orc. Dressed as a Shado-Pan monk she was still human, but he watched her wearily as he stood there.

"I can help tend your hurts, if you let me." She said in orcish.

The orc seemed surprised. "You speak my tongue."

"Many here so. Chen and I speak both orcish and common."

"Chen? Chen Stormstout?" He asked as she wrapped some linen around the torn green thigh.

"The same." Chen said stepping to them.

The orc looked at her as she turned to the human. "Captain Warner." She said in common.

"You know me, madam?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?" He asked as she bound his arm and pressed a cloth to his brow. He tried to reach up and she slapped his hand down.

"This place is for fellowship. Hatreds will only cause the land harm." She said. "Go. Tell your commanders this."

"I would have your name, madam."

"I am Crane of the Shado-Pan."

"But you are human. That is not a human name." The orc said in common.

"True." Captain Warner said as she finished with him also. "Gently done, my lady. You have my thanks. You do not recall your name?"

She turned to him. "No. I had a human name once." She paused. "And an orcish name. Atha'ah." She said.

"Indeed." The orc's eyes filled with wonder. "It is a wonder to have you here, my lady."

"Go." She said. "Remember this place and remember what you have seen and learned."

"Yes." Captain Warner nodded.

The two departed and Chen looked at Rhenn. "Atha'ah?" He asked. "What does it mean?"

"Blessed by the Gods. It was the name Warchief Go'el gave me long ago." She took a breath. "It is how I am remembered among the Horde."

"You did not give a human name."

"I do not wish the Alliance to know I still live. I am content Chen. Leave me be."

"As you wish."

She looked out from the edge in wonder. "The land here is massive." She said as the breeze moved about her.

He touched her shoulder. "Of course. Come then. I must return you to your home, Crane."

She smiled and touched his face. "When we part, I hope to see you again."

"You will, my dear." He nuzzled her. "I cannot stay away long from you."

Together they walked back down the slippery staircase. It would take some time to reach a destination with a flight path, but the destination was not the point, it was the journey to get there, that made all the difference.


	3. The Truth Will Out

The Loremaster – Chapter 3 – Loremaster of the Ages

Chen Stormstout was chewing on a stick and smiling at Rhenn as she sat beside him.

They were eating lunch by the central pool of Dawn's Blossom. Rhenn had spent two more days at the Temple of the Jade Serpent in the Lorekeeper's Sanctum, reading as much as she could. She passed two exams and now bore the name Loremaster, but she still had much to learn. However, her mind was like a sponge and Lorewalker Stonestep was impressed. She would soon be a high level Lore Keeper herself at her rate. Cho had not been disappointing in his choice.

Ti-Zu was napping in the shade with her belly full. Nearby Mishi, companion of Lorewalker Cho, was also resting and idly playing with a fly that was buzzing near him.

Rhenn was eating Pho, a favored noodle dish they served in the town, and laughing with Chen about something when a great shadow fell over her.

She looked up. Lord Taran Zhu stood before her, arms crossed, his eyes flashing. Behind him stood his great male black cloud serpent, Hei. Hei remained some ways off, but his massive size was not unnoticed by all around them. He blew clouds of mist from his nostrils as he hovered just above the ground. His tail twitched keeping the flies from him. He looked at the younger cloud serpents to the side and shook his head, his great horns glinting in the light. Mishi was not of his spawn, but the younger Ti-Zu was, born to Li Ying, one of his youngest and latest brood. Only six eggs had made it during the last breeding cycle with the females in heat.

Only six. The cloud serpents were very rare and Rhenn was reminded what a privilege it was to be the companion to one. One did not own the majestic creatures. They were companions, bonded for life to someone who was there when they hatched. It took training to care for a young cloud serpent as Rhenn was learning, but was worth it. They grew up to be as majestic and regal as Hei.

Hei was a rare color among the cloud serpents and he had chosen Taran Zhu to be his companion to the surprise of all. Hei was a fully grown male and as such often wished to breed. Cloud Serpents only bred once every three years and Hei was always willing if he could find a willing female, of which there were normally at least one or two.

The Order of the Cloud Serpent were always thrilled to have the great Serpent there, courting females and making them gravid. Though hardly any of his children turned out black, a few had. Cinder, companion of Qua-Ro Whitebrow was one such rarity. Cinder, Ember, and Char were all children of Hei and the only ones who had been hatched black. The father of dozens, Hei was one of the few large males left and thus was a treasure of everyone. He had much of the old magic and could summon portals at will.

Rhenn swallowed noting her master's disapproval. "Master Zhu?"

"I was expecting you several days ago. Did you forget the way?" Taran asked, not changing his stance.

Chen touched Rhenn's shoulder. "She has been studying."

"I am sure, Master Brewmaster, the woman can speak for herself."

"I have been studying." She protested. "I am now a loremaster. I can keep records at the monastery."

Taran nodded, but did not relax his stance.

"I was on my way home this afternoon, master." Rhenn said. "Chen was going to escort me to the Veiled Stair and then attend to his own matters in the Valley of the Four Winds."

"He was going to leave you with the cutthroats of the Black Market?"

"Hardly. I would see her on a kite to Westwind Rest. From there the Alliance would see her to Winter's Blossom and home." Chen said. "She is a capable warrior. I have seen firsthand, Lord Zhu."

"Of course she is. She is a member of the Shado-Pan. Now my dear. We will leave. Hei will transport us to…"

"But I have work to do before I leave and Ti-Zu wished to see her mother and…"

Taran put his hands on his hips. "What were you doing that delayed you?"

"Seeing the Shrine of Fellowship." Rhenn said. She rose to her feet.

"That is hardly a place for you, my dear." He said. "The Horde would love to see you dead or worse send you to the one they call Hellscream."

"I kept her safe." Chen said pressing Rhenn back behind him a little as he too rose. The move was not lost on the Shado-Pan lord.

Lord Taran Zhu regarded the other Pandaren. "I understand you are traveling to your family brewery. My lady Crane is needed in the monastery. Mistress Sagewhisper requires her to look at reports."

Chen nodded. "Very well." He turned to Rhenn and embraced her. "Be safe, Rhenn of the Shado-Pan."

"You as well Chen."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I am like a bad coin. I always come back."

She smiled as she stepped to Taran Zhu. Taran let his hands wrap about her arms as she lifted her backpack. He turned her to face him as Chen walked away to make ready for his own departure. "He is closer to you than before."

"Yes. It happens when two people travel together. You become friends." She smiled. "You really should travel more, Lord."

He tightened his grip on her arms. "I know what you have done."

"What I have done?"

"Oh, so now you play coy?" He growled and pressed her onto Hei's riding saddle and then joined her. "We are going home. Now."

Hei looked back at his companion. "She is trying to explain what…."

"I do not recall asking for your thoughts, Hei." Taran snapped.

The cloud serpent fell silent and lifted into the air as Taran held Rhenn about the middle as they sat together. Hei opened a portal as Chen covered his eyes to watch them. They burst into the cold of the Summit region of Kun-Lai. Below was the monastery and Rhenn felt Taran Zhu holding her still before him.

They landed and Taran jumped off turning and taking Rhenn by the waist and lifting her down. He however, did not allow her feet to touch the ground. He looked at her from under his hat. "You disobeyed me." He said finally.

"How? I delivered your message, learned what I could. How was that defying you, Lord Zhu."

He looked at her. She was the only member of the Shado-Pan who had done the Trial of the Red Blossoms with failure in one area. Something of a feat given her age, but her skill was undeniable. Still, the Lord of the Shado-Pan clan was angry.

"You did not return when expected." He said finally, setting her on her feet.

They walked together toward his offices.

"I was on my way. Chen was showing me some sights before he put me on the path home. Was that so bad?"

"Did he bed you?" He asked.

She froze and looked at him.

He paused to look at her. He could see the truth in her eyes and noted she did not even try to deny it. He blinked. "He did?!"

Her eyes then flash in defiance. "Why does it matter to you? You would not bed me."

"I cannot risk a cub." He hissed.

"I cannot risk a husband." She countered.

"You bedded him for…recreation?"

She scoffed and walked away, but he caught her arm in an iron grip. "Let me go." She hissed.

"I am not done with you."

"I am done with you. I will return when your temper has cooled, my lord."

He turned her to face him. "No. You will stay."

She reached up a hand to slap him, but he caught it looking at her more startled than angry. He then held her arms at her sides. They panted a moment before he reached up and roughly pulled down his face cover and kissed her. The kiss was deep and bruising and he made her feel his emotions.

She fought him a moment and then relaxed into the kiss. She pulled back and looked at him. It was the second time she had seen him so. The mantid's acid had burned and scarred his face badly, but she did not care. She looked at him. "Why did you just…?"

He searched her eyes and then kissed her again this time pulling her to him. His paws held her hair and around her back. When he pulled back she was breathless. She looked up at him and he watched her. "Why?" He asked. "Because…I need you Rhenn From Beyond the Mists." He said using her old title he said before.

She stared at him.

He kissed her again and then took a breath before stepping back. "I will see you at dinner." He said and turned from her afraid if he did not leave, he never would.

She walked to her rooms and was stopped by Ban Beartheart. "Crane." He greeted. Most of the Shado-Pan referred to her so after Taran had proclaimed her name as Crane after her gracefulness had moved him. Far from the first who had been remained by the Lord of the Shado-Pan she would not be the last either.

"What is it?"

"I am heading to Winter's Blossom to aide in the defense of the Ox Gate. We have so few Shado-Pan warriors, but we have been asked for aid at the Fall-Back position on the Serpent's Spine. They need medicines and supplies. Can you bring them?"

She looked at the letter and read the urgency. "Of course. I will leave tomorrow. Would you be so kind as to speak to Lord Zhu while I gather my things?"

"I am on my way there now."

"Thank you."

Rhenn met the Shado-Pan lord for dinner. He watched her coolly as they ate together. He then spoke. "Ban tells me that he has requested you go to Shado-Pan Fall Back."

"They are in need of supplies and medicines. What better use of my time than aiding our outposts. You cannot spare those who fight in the defenses. I am still in training."

He considered that. "Very well." He said. "However, you travel alone by kite to the fall back." He said.

She looked at him. "Why?"

"I will not have another dishonoring you."

"What dishonor, Lord Zhu? I am an adult not a child and I am older than you."

"Careful." He said lifting a paw.

She took a breath. "I am not your lover and I have none save for Chen, whom you were angry at for no reason. We are both adults."

"Indeed." He lifted a paw to her chin.

"You are jealous." She said looking at him.

"No. I am concerned for your welfare. Chen Stormstout is a wanderer and he…"

"You lie, my lord." She hissed. "You are jealous."

He growled and looked away before staring at her. "Yes. I am jealous. You bedded another man while you were in my…"

"I was not yours, Lord Zhu. You made it clear you did not want a wife or lover."

He was startled by her audacity. He then gripped her chin. "You are mine, Crane. Remember that." He bent his head down to look her in the eyes, his face inches from hers. "Do not cross me, human. I will break you." He hissed.

"Why do you say I am yours? What makes me so?"

He sighed. "I care for you. Is that not enough?"

"Women have needs as I am sure you do as well."

His eyes widened. "You are not a whore. Stop pretending to be one."

"I am nor a whore. I am a woman and I am free."

"No. You are part of my clan and you are the woman I love more than the world." There he said it.

She looked up startled and in wonder. "You…You love me?"

"Yes." He said looking at her with narrow eyes. "Having another man with you and as your lover is more than I can bear. I cannot risk a child, but know this Rhenn, I would bed you in a heartbeat if I thought it would make you see how I feel for you, but you are far too smart and beautiful to be used so." He said. "Please." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I need you."

She looked at him and then smiled. "All right, my lord." She said softly. She remembered his reaction when she had come into his rooms naked and he had nearly taken her then. However, she did not want a husband and he did not want a wife and cub. To be in a relationship of a deep wholesome friendship oddly appealed to her.

He looked at her and she cupped his cheek through his face cover. "What?"

"I am yours." She promised and then turned away. "I must pack for my trip."

He watched her leave. A cough made him turn to see Yalia Sagewhisper and Taoshi standing near him. He drew himself up. "What?" He asked.

Yalia smiled a little. "It is good to see you happy Taran."

"Pardon?" He asked, playing dumb.

Taoshi shook her head. "We know better, Lord Zhu." She said. "You are happy with Crane. We approve."

He sighed. "I cannot marry her or even risk bedding her. A child would cause my abdication."

"She does not need to be warming your bed to be happy." Yalia said. "She only wants to feel your love and tenderness."

"I have little to give." Taran said looking out.

"But it is all hers." Taoshi said. "It is good for you both."

He nodded. "You are right." He said. He looked at the two women. The pair made up two of the three people he trusted most in the world. The first, Yalia, was the Master of the Shado-Pan's Omnia discipline. They were charged with maintaining the wisdom, knowledge, and sacred traditions of the order. She was also the current gatekeeper and she decided who can join the order. She had convinced Taran when Rhenn was whole to allow her to do the trials. Taoshi, the other, was the best he had and his right hand. The third was Rhenn. He could admit that now.

He sighed. "She leaves in the morning."

"As do we. The Ox Gate is in peril."

He nodded. "Take who you can, but we must protect the monastery at all costs."

"We are taking Ban with us and that is all. The others are already there at Winter's Blossom." Taoshi said.

"Make sure Rhenn is unharmed." Lord Zhu said.

"We will." Yalia promised.

ZzZ

The walk to Winter's Blossom was nice and with good company for Rhenn. She had a full backpack of supplies and this time her cloud serpent had to fly beside her. Ti-Zu muttered about it for the first couple miles and then realized she could play in the snow near where they were walking.

The Pandaren and human just shook their heads at her.

Winter's Blossom was reached before noon. They looked down at the battle below them and Rhenn looked at the three. "When I return from the Fall-back I will help you here."

"There is no need for…" Yalia started, but Taoshi nodded.

"Very good."

Rhenn took a kite and made a running start to gain the wind she needed to have it stay aloft. The canyon moved along the serpent spine to the Kota Basecamp. The grummles welcomes her back and offered her a very good tent and pallet. She ate dinner with them and listened to their tales about Kota Peak that rose behind them.

It was early morning when she woke.

There was a large yeti in camp and she gasped. The red furred great beast was female and eating Kafa'kota Berries. The grummles smiled and told her that the beast was their new pet who helped with the hozen on the Burlap Trail.

She then fed the great beast some Kafa'kota Berries and the yeti cooed at her. She tried on and was amazed how active suddenly she felt. She took a kite and climbed a low hill. She promised to come back soon to the small group and then got on her kite and flew toward the Fall Back.

The flight point was onto of the Serpent Spine and she landed tilting her kite up as Chen had taught her to land on the stones. The Flight Master watched her as she came to her and handed her the kite. She bowed.

"I am Rhenn of the Shado-Pan. I have been sent to bring medicines and supplies." Rhenn said dispensing with her new name for now. She was still getting used to it and it was easier to say her true name.

Flight Master Ni regarded her. "There is only you?" She asked.

"Yes."

Ni sighed. "We have been asking for help for more than a month. Go through the door and through the stairs. Shado-Master Chong will be waiting for you."

"Things do not go well for the monastery or world." Rhenn told her.

"Nor here. We have been overrun by the sha." Ni told her. "Be on your guard Rhenn."

Rhenn nodded. She walked down the stairs found herself in a great room.

"Who are you? Can you fight? If so, we can use your help." Shado-Master Chong said. He was dressed much like Taran Zhu without the shoulder guards. He was smaller, but not by much.

Rhenn bowed. "Rhenn, newly of the Shado-Pan."

"You are human."

"Mostly. Yes."

He nodded. "I have heard humans are well versed in the art of war. I am Shado-Master Chong."

"I sent for reinforcements from the Shado-Pan Monastery, but have heard nothing back. We have already lost the town. A few lucky villagers may have survived, but we are pinned down here. We do not have time to entertain strangers. If you can fight, help my men defend this tower. If not, leave, for you will not survive long here." He looked at her.

"You have lost Firebough Nook?" She gasped.

"Aye." He said.

"What can I do?

"Our true enemies are the sha, not the yungol. The sha are emotion manifest. Destructive, yes. But undisciplined. Undisciplined force cannot last. The flood, in dispersion, loses its force. The wildfire burns its fuel. And, discipline and wisdom can turn their destructive energy against themselves. Bring me the essences of the sha in the village, and I will explain further."

She nodded and went to the great doors.

She went out and instantly felt a wave of anger. The grey haze she knew all too well was that of the sha. She looked down and gripped her weapon.

She looked to the side and saw a yaungol, a great horned humanoid who looked much like a Tauren. Rhenn held her staff and noticed his face was distorted. "What has happened?"

The yaungol froze and then ran toward her a great ax lifted. She dodged the blow and used her staff to knock the great man down. She stood back and he turned and charged again. She parried the blow and then called upon a fireball. "I am not your enemy." She told him in Taur-ahe.

It grunted and struck again. "Washte Pawne." He rasped.

"Spirit Walker?" She asked in Common. She looked at him.

The man struck at her. She dodged, but the ax cut her arm. Hissing, she had had enough and fired fireballs at the man. He was pushed backwards and his distorted face growled in anger. Then the yaungol dropped dead and a blind hated, a mass similar to a slime lifted from the body and charged her. "Feed! We must feed!" It rasped.

Rhenn fired and ball of ice and then froze it in place, not allowing it to touch her. She felt her own rage rising and then it shrieked and became a pool of gelatinous mass. Carefully she squatted down and collected some in a vial.

She stood up and saw a Pandaren looking at her. It was a woman. "Who are you?" Rhenn asked.

"Sya Zhong." She said.

"I am called Rhenn."

"I can't believe you made it here! I don't know how much longer I could have stayed hidden in here. I'm sure that there are others. Rhenn, we have to rescue them! Then we can go to Shado-Pan Fallback. The master there will know what to do!"

"I will find them."

"When these monsters came, the Shado-Pan got so serious... they kept saying, "Sha". What's that?"

"Evil. Can you make it to those doors there?"

"Yes."

"Go!" Rhenn said.

The woman nodded and moved.

Another house reveal no one alive. A woman died protecting her children. One child, a young girl, was reaching for her small bear and had been murdered, her throat cut away. Rhenn stifled a cry and she placed the bear in the dead girl's hand.

"I'm so sorry…" Rhenn whispered.

Another house had an elderly man. Yaungol were normally not aggressive or so she had learned, but had become so it seemed. She had heard they were being pressed from the Townlonge Steppes by the Mantid, the insect race that had been woken early from their hundred year cycle. They ate everything and built their own structures. She knew well Taran Zhu was investigating why they had woken and were acting erratic. Some woke midcentury and they too had been aggressive, so much so they had attacked him without provocation and scarred his face terribly. Now the yaungol were acting just as strangely.

Now was not the time to ponder.

Rhenn killed three more yaungol and three more blind rages. In another home was another woman who looked up at her. "This is no place for a bright, young lady such as yourself. Perhaps you would like for me to escort you to safety, hmm?"

Rhenn chuckled. "What is your name honored one?"

"Old Lady Fung they call me." She said.

"Come then. Shado-Master Chong will help. Go to the doors. The way is clear."

"You're... working for the Shado-Pan? I can't believe it!" She said before scurrying off.

Rhenn killed more of the yaungol. She then found a male Pandaren in a house. "Allow me to introduce myself - I am Ya Firebough, illustrious leader of this formerly magnificent hamlet. Clearly, you are an upstanding citizen of the world. I wonder if I could trouble you to help me out of this rather sticky situation? I'm certain that the Shado-Pan at the nearby retreat will be more than happy to recompense you for any inconvenience."

"The way is clear. I am Rhenn."

"Rhenn, was it? There'll be a few extra gold for you if you can personally guarantee my safety."

"If you go now, you will be safe."

He nodded and left her.

She heard a moan after dispatching the last yaungol in sight and lifted some boards from another male Pandaren. He was injured, but once freed he was able to stand.

"Thank the heavens... I thought the secrets of Firebough Stout would die with me. Help me out there, friend!" He picked up two barrels of ale. "I'm not leaving these behind. This is my family's legacy!"

Rhenn nodded. "Come then. I will guard you."

She walked with him toward the doors. A Shado-Pan guard stepped to her and saluted. "Thank you, Rhenn. You fight well for one not of our order. I can handle the rest from here." He said

She nodded and moved the other man into the doors.

Shado-Master Chong looked at those she rescued. "You have bought us some time to breathe. We must not despair - instead, we must act." He looked at those there, nursing hurts and looked to Rhenn. "There are survivors out there? Surely there are more, Rhenn?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry."

"We didn't know that there were any survivors out there. Thank you for bringing them to safety." He looked at them and nodded to the medics to help them.

Shado-Master Chong then drew her aside. "Did you find what I needed?"

"Yes." She said lifting a vial.

"Good. Now you will see how to defeat unbridled rage. I will craft these into a trap for Kobai, the leader of the yaungol. Though he will be snared, and we will defeat him, he is not our ultimate target..."

She nodded. "The Sha of Anger."

"Correct, my dear."

"Now, simply killing Kobai will accomplish nothing, as he is possessed by a particularly powerful and destructive Sha - Malevolent Fury. You will use the trap I have fashioned from the Blinding Rage Essences you brought. Lure him into the trap, and then steal his mask. Once you put it on, Malevolent Fury will appear and attempt to take control of you. Defeat him, and we will have made a victory of this tragic situation. You can find him to the north of the retreat, where he taunts us in insane rage." She listened and took a breath.

"Lord Zhu would not like me doing this."

"You are new enough the rage will not drive you insane."

She nodded. "I know. Hence I will do as you ask."

She walked out again and took a breath. She narrowed her eyes and headed northeast. There she saw the larger than most yaungol with a mask and distorted face. She nodded and took a breath to calm her thoughts.

"Kobai." She called.

She laid the trap on the earth that Chong had given her. She watched him walk forward toward her. He swung and then was in the trap immobile. Rhenn reached up and removed his mask.

"No! What is... happening..." He shrieked.

Rhenn smiled and put on the mask. A howl caught her attention and she turned, her vision becoming red as she watched a sha, and a large one at that, come toward her.

Rhenn lifted her arm and blocked a blow as she spun and used her staff. The Malevolent Rage looked to the yaungol who was standing shocked. "You…Are no longer of use…" It growled and lifted a clawed hand and killed Kobai as he screamed in torment. The haunting eyes turned back to Rhenn. "As for you. Your mind will be mine!"

"Go to hell." She hissed and used all the power she could to fight the Rage away. She was injured and panting, but the sha was unrelenting. Finally she called on her last power and hit the sha in the chest. It shrieked and then fell backwards disappearing into the earth.

She panted and pulled off the mask and dropped to the earth.

A Shado-Pan warrior came to her side. "You did it." He said softly. "Come. Let me tend your hurts."

She limped back to the Fall-Back with his help. Once inside Chong looked at her. "You are injured." He commented.

"I saw its mind…the driving rage…" She whispered as the healers attended her.

"I should feel some shame at the loss of the village. I should feel great pride in your success. I should feel many things, but must not allow myself to. Until our struggle with the sha is complete, we must maintain total control of our emotions."

She looked down at her bound hurts and burns from the sha. She stood up. "I will speak to Lord Zhu on your behalf. Clearly there is a need here."

"The battle against the Sha is eternal - we cannot leave this place. But I am troubled by the absence of reinforcements from the Monastery given that we sent for them days ago. We will need more men and supplies if you can convince them to be sent. You have performed admirably, perhaps you could travel to Winter's Blossom, our base camp on the way to the Shado-Pan Monastery. Speak with Lin Silentstrike once you arrive - he should know what is happening. To get there, travel north of the village and follow the road through Shado-Li Basin as you came to Winter's Blossom."

She nodded. "I will do so. My thanks Shado-Master."

"Our thanks to you as well, Rhenn."

She took a kite, bypassing Kota for not and reached Winter's Blossom at sundown. It was already cold and she wrapped her arms about herself.

She walked to Lin Silentstrike. "Shado-Master Chong sent you, hmm? Yes, we received his request for reinforcements. We are in no position to grant it, however. We've just concluded a battle of our own, and the monastery's been locked up tight. We can't even get reinforcements here, and we're just down the hill!"

"I have been gone less than a week. What has happened?"

"Lord Zhu has captured the Sha of Violence and does not wish any to free it." He explained.

Rhenn nodded. "I will go and see what I can do. He will not refuse me."

"So sure are you?" He asked.

"She, is the one who could gain us the help we need." Ban Bearheart said. "He listens to her."

"A human?" Lin asked.

"A wise woman." Ban corrected. "Go, hurry. There is a storm coming, Rhenn."

Rhenn moved quickly along the path and reached the walls of the monastery just as the first winds of the blizzard hit. She gasped as it stole the air from her lungs. She beat on the door and the door keeper opened and looked at her.

"Rhenn. What are you doing here?"

"I need to come. I have messages for Lord Zhu…and it is a blizzard."

The door keeper nodded and let her pass. She hurried using the terraces and the bridges. The blizzard made it so she could hardly see. She came to the Lord's chambers and knocked. He opened the door and the wind pushed her into him.

"What the…?"

"Rhenn…my Crane…what has happened?

"The Ox Gate needs help as does the Fall-Back."

"We have no one to spare." He said shutting the door. "Between trying to understand why the mantid had driven the yaungol from their homes on the Steppe and their aggressive nature and seeing to the sha, our greatest enemy, we are stretched thin."

"You are sworn to aid those who call." She said looking at him as she shivered in the room.

"I know well my duties. You do not need to remind me."

"They slaughtered children." Rhenn said. "Innocents Taran." Rhenn said calling him by name since they were alone."

He whirled to face her. "What would you have me do? We are too few to combat this threat. Many have died. Many for a cause they did not even know they were signing into."

"The sha reach far." She said. She looked out the window at the storm. "I will leave you."

"No!" He said. He then sighed. "My Crane. Stay."

She looked at him. She shivered a little and he pulled her into his embrace. "All right."

"You were born without fur and you are so cold much of the time."

She nodded. "Not always." She smiled and lifted her hand. It was red and cold. He blew on her finger tips and sucked them into his mouth to warm them.

"Come. Be easy here until the storm lets up."

She wrapped her arms about herself as she walked to the fireplace and sat down. He joined her with a bowl of nuts, berries, and cheeses. She ate and sighed watching the flames dance.

"Taran, I fear for this world, but you are so strong. Like a Lion."

He chuckled. "I do not know what a lion is, but your grace is like a crane. I am happy to know you Rhenn of the Mists."

"No." She shook her head.

He cocked his head at her. "No?"

"I am Rhenn of the Shado-Pan." She said.

"Yes, yes you are." He said and kissed her mouth before pulling her into his lap. "And you are mine." He said his hands caressing her back.

She broke their kiss and then snuggled against him. He sighed and caressed her thick hair as the storm raged about them.


	4. Death of the Innocent

The Loremaster – Part 1 – Chapter 4 – Death of the Innocent

It had been ten years since Shado-Pan Lord Taran Zhu had rescued Rhenn from certain death at the hands of hozen at the shore of Pandaria. Rhenn had taken weeks to recover, but had mastered much of what the Shado-Pan clan stood for and became a member, shedding the last of her titles as she became a sister, one of only dozens of those dedicated to fighting the sha and the mantid.

She had gone the step further and studied the histories becoming a Lorewalker, another tight knit society. Lastly, she was the companion of a majestic, although young cloud serpent, earning her a place among the Order of the Cloud Serpent as well.

Taran Zhu, Lord of the Shado-Pan had missed his lovely lady. She had traveled to first Tian Monastery and then to the Temple of the Jade Serpent. He had joined her, briefly at the Monastery and as always enjoyed her company.

Had the pair been younger by more than a couple decades, the Lord of the clan may have married her and stepped down as leader in order to have a family. Though some thought it was a bit odd to have a large Pandaren male with a petite older human half-breed, the pair was comfortable.

Since he had made his feelings known, Chen Stormstout had backed away from his pledge to her not wanting conflict. Chen and Rhenn would always cherish their time together and the few times he came to the monastery, they were like old friends, speaking and teasing back and forth. At first, the Lord of the Shado-Pan had been jealous until Chen had remarked that Rhenn was clearly his and he should care for her.

Chen was also somewhat saddened a cub did not appear. It would be the first human/Pandaren hybrid, but perhaps it was not possible, or more likely, as Rhenn herself pointed out, she was too old to conceive children any more. She no longer bled regularly and often was very warm for no reason. The crones of the grummles had told her she was going through the change and entering the ebb of her life, becoming a crone herself. The grummles believed the goddess of the mountain had three faces, Maiden – calm and happy, Mother, nurturing and providing rain, and Crone – the waning seasons and winter and soon death.

The White Lady, as Rhenn was often called outside the monastery due to her striking white silver hair, was no stranger to the customs of the Shado-Pan clan. Taran had taken her to the Pools of Purity. The toads had taken over and the pair helped the Lotus farmers remove the large numbers.

Then Taran Zhu took Rhenn to a sacred part of the pools some years ago. Few ventured up the wall into the caverns above. It was there they drank the sacred water together. It was said to allow the other to know the emotions of their mates.

It was true. Taran had felt Rhenn's moods as well as her sadness when remembering her fallen friends and husbands. He helped her make offerings to the Gods for their safe keeping and showed her the shrine for his family. She was surprised to learn that he had once been married as well, long ago, but the girl was young and the child was large. Away from help, the baby and mother died, leaving Taran forever embittered and not wanting to become close emotionally again to a woman other than friendship. Rhenn realized as he spoke that he had decided to allow her into his heart and she felt blessed. Taran was a good man, hard at times, but a good man. Together they were two parts to a whole.

Rhenn had left to meet with Lorewalker Cho. Taran knew well the Alliance and Horde were in the Serpent Heart. He knew that the hatreds between the two would soon come forth and he was at the monastery preparing.

Rhenn was nearby and he knew she would try to stop the Alliance from war, but it was an impossible task, and he knew the sha, with so much dark thoughts would immerge from their resting places. A sha was buried in Serpent's Heart, a task given to the Jade Serpent, to protect Pandaria from Doubt.

Taran Zhu stood in the practice arena. He looked at the intermediate recruits about him. All showed promise and had come to train. Soon these would take the Trial of the Red Blossom. This would be the ultimate test for entry into the clan.

He leaped up and spun in a spinning crane kick, but then felt the most horrible pain he had ever felt in his middle. He dropped from the kick to the ground. He checked his stomach. He had no wound. Then his swallowed.

"Rhenn." He whispered.

He gasped and looked about wildly. Taoshi was there and he reached for her. "You are in charge until I return." He said.

"What has happened?"

He shook his head crying for Hei.

Hei appeared and Taran held his chest. "Quickly. Take me to the Temple of the Jade Serpent."

Hei opened a portal without a word, feeling his companion's pain and anguish. They flew into the cold and then burst above a battle in Serpent's Heart. Taran Zhu gasped seeing the Horde and Alliance below fighting. He then noted the statue was in pieces below them and swirling about the area were black clouds.

"Sha!" The Lord of the Shado-Pan gasped.

Hei flew to the Temple. The sound of the Battle raging outside the walls caused the Lord Taran Zhu to look at his companion. "Fly back to the monastery. Ready my warriors." He said. He could see the great Sha now above the walls. The Temple seemed to keep him at bay for now. The blessings of Yu'lon.

He made ready to do battle and was about to send Hei to summon his warriors when a soft voice spoke in his mind. Taran Zhu of the Shado-Pan. Come to me.

He blinked.

"Yu'lon wishes your presence." Hei said looking at him.

"Go ready my clan." Taran Zhu said as he leapt to the ground.

Hei nodded lifting back into the air and summoning a portal to return to the monastery.

"Lord Zhu." A female Pandaren said.

Taran Zhu turned. She was larger than most females and there was something about her. Her hair was streaked with green. She had an odd serenity he could not name, but he felt comfortable with her, though he did not know her, much as he did with Rhenn.

"I am Fei." She said. "Come. You are needed. I have done all I can. It is a matter of time now."

He looked at her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What do you mean? I must ready my clan to fight the sha without."

"There are more pressing matters." She answered looking back at him. Her eyes swirled with a green light.

He looked down as she turned away. Green light followed her footsteps. He gasped and suddenly knew her. "Lady Yu'lon."

She paused. "Yes." She said and continued toward the wounded tents that the monks has put inside the temple to treat Horde and Alliance alike from the battlefield. However, she walked to one that held the emblems of the great Jade Serpent herself.

He blinked and followed her. He did not like the feeling he had about where they were going, but he allowed her to lead him to the tent.

Fei walked into the tent. The banners gave Taran Zhu pause. Once inside he saw where a body lay on a table. The smell gave him pause. He knew that someone's belly had been ripped open. Intestinal bile and the acrid smell of acid and blood were in the room, despite the incense burning about them. He took a breath through his mouth and looked at Fei who walked to the woman who had a sheet over her abdomen, though it was crimson with blood.

Mishka looked up from where she had been bowed praying to the Light. "Lord Taran Zhu. She has been calling for you…she…" She swallowed looking about sadly. "Ti-Zu said Yu'lon sent for you."

Taran Zhu stepped closer and almost instantly he felt his heart and breath seize up. "Rhenn! My beautiful Crane. What have they done to you?!"

Fei stepped forward. "I have done all I can, Taran Zhu." Fei touched Rhenn's shoulder and looked at the floating serpent that was giving her life and taking much of her pain through the green streamers.

He looked at her. "You are an August Celestial." He said. "Can you not save her?"

Fei shook her head. "What life would it be? Her internal organs have been ripped apart by a piece of stone." She looked at him. Even I cannot make life as it once was, Taran Zhu of the Shado-Pan. She will die, but you and I can ease her passing."

Taran Zhu knew she was correct, but he gathered Rhenn to him and embraced her gently. "Rhenn…please…please wake."

"She has had milk of the poppy to ease her pain." Mishka said.

Taran Zhu looked at her. "How could you allow this to happen? She told you this war would cause only misery. So did I." He swallowed hard. "Leave me!"

"But Lord Zhu…she is weak and…" Mishka protested.

"Leave me, I said." He said turning to her his golden eyes flashing.

The draenei woman gathered the other nurses who had been standing back and left the tent. Ti-Zu fluttered near the doorway unsure what to do or how to help.

All left except for Fei and Taran Zhu.

Rhenn's eyes opened. She looked up at Taran Zhu and smiled, though it looked more like a grimace of pain. Her eyes were tight with it despite being drugged. "You came." She whispered.

"Rhenn…we can mend you…" He said.

She shook her head sadly. "Take me home." She whispered. He knew that she knew she was dying. He wanted to mend her, save her, and make her whole, but he knew it was impossible. He was losing her as he had once lost his wife, bleeding to death without any way to stop it and feeling utterly helpless as he watched.

Fei nodded. "I can transport you to Shado-Pan. Once my statue expires her pain will return." Fei said. She looked at Taran. "Say your goodbyes and let her be at peace." She handed him a bottle.

He swallowed shaking his head.

Fei cast the spell and he gasped as the cool of the mountains of Kun-Lai met his lungs. They were in a guest room of the monastery. She was lying on a bed watching him. She turned her head. "The cherries are starting to bloom." She said softly.

"Yes." He said. He looked out as some of them blew off with the breeze. His heart was being ripped from his chest. He looked at the wound and felt his eyes shut. She would never survive. She was broken. Utterly broken and there was nothing he could do.

She coughed a little and a little blood oozed from her lip. He touched his finger to it and took a sobbing breath. "The monastery is so beautiful." She said, blood coming from her lips.

"Rhenn. Please…I can heal you." He whispered. He lifted his hand and cast soothing mist. Her eyes became a little clearer as she looked at him. The life was draining from them and he knew it.

"Taran…there isn't much time. I wish to be buried at our tree. The one that overlooks the valleys." She said taking a breath to collect her thoughts.

"When you are old, of course I will bury you there." He looked at the statue. It was starting to fade.

"I am dying, Taran."

"No, you are not." He said in hopeless denial.

"Yes, I am." She looked at him. "I can read it in your face." She touched his cheek tenderly. "I am at peace, my love." She smiled. "I have lived a full life and known much." She said.

"You can't die." He said.

"I regret not bringing your cub into this world." She said. "I have no other regrets." She said.

He looked at her. He removed his face cover.

"Please…I need you, my crane." He whispered. "I am lost without you."

She looked at him steadily. "I am not afraid. Can I have some tea?" She asked coughing. Still more blood. She wiped it from her face with a cloth.

He nodded looking at the statue. It was fading more.

He lifted the tea pot from the stove at the far side of the room and came to her. He poured her some green tea. He looked at her. Her eyes were shut for the moment. He lifted the flask. Milk of the poppy. It had a sweet taste. He watched the statue growing dimmer and looked down. He poured the full flask into the cup. He trembled. It was a lethal dose of the potent narcotic and he knew it, but he needed to save her the pain and slow death of a belly wound victim.

He helped her tip her head. She drank down all the tea in gulps as though she were parched. He trembled more as he eased her back down. She looked up at him as the statue disappeared. She gasped as the pain hit. She arched and he clung to her hand willing her to give him the pain, anything to save her. He lifted a paw casting soothing mist, but already the poppy was taking hold. Her skin was flushing out and she looked more relaxed.

"Taran." She whispered. "You must stop them. I failed, but you must stop them from ripping this land apart."

He nodded, tears stinging his eyes. He looked away a moment. He would gladly trade her places if he could.

"Taran."

"Yes, my crane?" He asked.

"Remember me." She said.

"How could I forget my heart?" He asked.

Her eyes misted. "You mean that."

"Yes, yes, I do." He said.

"I am at peace." She said. She blinked fighting the narcotic taking her mind. "Taran. I love you. Remember that. I always will. Please tell my family where I am and that I would stay here to be with you." Her words were slurring.

He nodded holding her hand in his paw. "Of course." He wiped a tear from his eye as he looked out at the tree where they often had spoken looking out over the valleys below. It was there Rhenn had taught him Common and he had taught her Pandaren.

"Kiss me." She said softly.

He looked at her. The dried blood did not faze him. It was her last request and he pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." He whispered, but her kiss paused and he knew she had heard him. She kissed him softly again.

"I know." She said softly. "I will be waiting for you." She smiled a little. "I am not in pain. I feel light…"

She breathed her last as he held her to him. He broke the kiss and began to weep in earnest. "No…No…please…take me instead." He begged.

He looked down at her eyes. They were forever open looking toward the cherry trees. He shut them and sobbed as he held her, caring not about her blood on him. "I'm so sorry, my crane."

A soft light filled the room and he looked up. A being made full of light was there. To either side of him were glowing forms of the four August Celestials.

"Who are you?" He held her limp body protectively.

Do not be afraid. A soft lyric voice said in his head.

"We have come to honor one who has served us well." Yu'lon said.

"She will not be corrupted by the evils and know only happiness." Xuen said.

Taran stepped back as the being of light chimed and a beautiful spirit rose from the body of his broken mate in all, but name only. Rhenn's spirit landed barefoot before those before her. Dressed in a white dress she looked so serene.

"A'dal." She greeted.

I come as requested by those you hold dear and these beings. I am here to take you to paradise.

She nodded. "Why do I have such an honor?"

"Your service to Azeroth is something very few ever accomplish." Xuen said. "Your short term here gained our respect. The Naaru have always respected you for your good deeds."

Rhenn turned back to Taran. "I am no longer in pain Taran. Do not weep for me." She said gently. She touched his cheek. All he could feel was a good damp, much like mist against him. "Be safe, Taran. Until we meet again."

With a flash, the room was back to how it was and dim. He looked down at the body of his mate. With a fierce yank he pulled the shard from her body. Blood oozed from her and he dropped it to the ground with a dull sound. He covered her with a sheet of thin linen. He was so reverent and he sighed touching her brow one last time.

Hatred was starting to claim him. He could fight it and he was not resisting. The Horde and Alliance had killed the only thing he held dear. He rose to his feet and bellowed. The sound reverberated down the mountain valleys. His cry of anguish was heard far below and the Mountain Goddess answered with a cry of her own as a violent earthquake rocked the land. He felt it and knew he was not the only one who mourned.

He then took a breath and put his face wrap back on. His crane would not die in vain. He would end this battle one way or another, even if he had to kill or chase both factions from the shores himself.

A knock came at the door.

A small senior Shado-Pan officer was there with Taoshi. Both women regarded their lord and master from the doorway. "Prepare the funeral pyre. The White Lady will join the ancestors." He said.

"Lady Rhenn is dead?" Top-Tim asked shocked.

"Yes, murdered. She was murdered by the Alliance and Horde." He growled.

"But they were her people." Top-Tim was stunned.

"Their war took her from us. We will avenge her death." He vowed. He looked back at the still form. These Alliance and Horde would pay for this.

They nodded.

ZzzzZZ

Rhenn was washed, stitched, and dressed for burial.

Taran only allowed Taoshi to help him as he prepared his mate for the afterlife. He did not weep. His heart was already hardening as he looked at her in the finest robes he could find. He still felt she deserved better, but she looked beautiful and serene. On her chest was a crown she had brought with her and at her side was her staff she had always carried. Her face was covered by a thin veil. Her long white hair was arranged like that of an empress.

At sundown the Shado-Pan clan gathered and played a soft lyric melody with their great drums as four of them carried her on their shoulders to the pyre. They laid her on the pyre as Taran stood nearby. As the sun turned the western sky orange and pink, he lit the fire sending his mate's body to ash and her spirit the freedom it needed.

The whole clan who was in residence remained even as the cool of night set in. The flames claimed her body and by morning, after their vigil, she was ash.

Her ashes were put into an urn and Taran Zhu held them as a shrine was built under the cherry tree. The blossoms were fragrant. He had at first thought to cut the tree down in his anger, but he knew she would not like it. The shrine was made of stones he had craved. While the monument was being built, he had honored his promise to her and written her family about her death and her wishes. He sent Mishi to them since she was known to King Anduin. Rhenn had communicated with her family often with that.

Ti-Zu seemed more logical, but as he learned, she had gone into the nothingness, the void between the worlds. She no longer had a desire to live after Rhenn had died. It had been a shock to all including Hei and the Order of the Cloud Serpent, and yet those of the order were not as surprised as Taran Zhu. The bond was so well formed that to lose one was to lose part of the soul. Had Ti-Zu died, Rhenn would have been in a deep depression and suicidal as well. It still hurt though to have one so young taken when there were so few of the majestic cloud serpents left.

The monument took a month to complete and the blossoms had mostly fallen, but there was fruit now ripening. However, the smell of the blossoms remained and often were concentrated in areas around the shrine.

She would have liked that. Taran stood a moment after he set her urn in the shrine. It was beautiful and serene, just like his fallen mate. Prayer flags spanned between the branches. They fluttered in the gentle breeze. They were to protect her spirit what now was free and had joined the Queen Miyolang of Neverest Peak, Loa goddess of the Grummles, and mother of them all.

He took a shaky breath and touched the necklace at his throat. The jade was a reminder of what was taken from him. He had his metallurgist make him a necklace around a shard of the jade that had taken Rhenn's life. Her blood still stained it. A reminder of her sacrifice for peace that had failed. She had died a martyr and he would never forget nor would her Shado-Pan brothers and sisters.

The rest of the stone had been broken into bits and put into the masonry of the shrine. No one would forget how she died and how she had lived. He had written an account of her life and her death and it was in the monastery library.

"You would have loved it here, my crane." He said softly. He bowed his head. He touched the urn lid reverently. He sighed and he smelled the cherry blossoms near him. He cocked his head and shifted. It was strong. Stronger than it should be with only two blossoms…

"Dis place is beautiful, mon." A voice broke into his thoughts.

Taran Zhu turned toward the voice and stood aggressively. "Who are you, stranger?" The form before him was a tall troll. He looked different than the Zandalari whom had become friends with the hated Mogu. However, there was something about him.

"I am a friend of Queen Rhenn." He said. "I came to pay my respects to the great lady I knew well." He looked at the Pandaren. "I am Vol'Jin, son of Sen'jin of the Darkspear."

"You are a troll."

"Yes."

Vol'jin stepped forward he lifted three incense sticks he had brought. He lit them in the candle that forever burned in the shrine. He blew them down to smoldering and placed them in the dirt before her grave and bowed his head.

Taran Zhu allowed it and then stepped forward. "Enough. You must leave."

"Others will follow."

"She will not have everyone coming to her like an artifact for the Lorewalkers." He hissed.

"I mean no harm of disrespect, Lord of da Shado-Pan."

"Leave and never return."

Vol'jin looked at the Shado-Pan leader. "She would not wish you to keep her locked away." He paused. "Many knew her as I did. She had the respect of da Horde and Alliance for her great deeds."

"The Horde and Alliance are not welcome within these walls. You murdered her."

"It was a tragic accident. I heard the report of Admiral Taylor."

Taran Zhu grunted.

"All men die, Lord, but few truly live. Rhenn was one such person." He looked up at the cherry blossoms that swirled about. "Rhenn lived mon."

"She did not have to die. Not like that. Her death could have been avoided if you would have listened. Now her blood is on your hands and you will find it hard to wash off." He lifted his hand to the shrine, his heart heavy as he knelt.

"You loved her didn't ya?" Vol'jin said. The shadow-hunter watched the Pandaren draw himself up.

"Yes." The Shado-Pan Lord said simply. He looked at the shrine and wiped the few leaves that had gathered on it. "But now your life is in danger. Leave now and you leave alive."

Vol'jin looked up and noted archers were about him on the roofs.

"I will take my leave then." He bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to say my goodbyes."

He left and walked out the door of the monastery keenly aware he was being watched. But not all the eyes were hostile. He felt a presence, a kindness near him, as though a friend was near. He looked about and saw no one.

He stepped through the great door and looked about. He heard something as the wind stirred the snow.

The door behind him shut with a great clang. He looked back and sighed. "Atha'ah." He looked up to the sky. "I know ya can hear me. Watch over your people. They took you in. They are in need of guidance. I heard talk of the evils here. Show me the way to save this land, and our own." He said. He lifted his hand summoning a totem that glowed.

The troll shut his eyes and he heard a soft voice on the wind.

Rhenn had answered.

ZzZ

Taran Zhu stood behind it. "No one will enter here." He ordered. "We will train harder to defeat the sha and so casualties will be avoided." He looked back at the shrine. "We remember the fallen and the Horde and Alliance are not welcome here or on our shores." He looked up at the lone tree. "Rhenn died for a cause she saw as just, but we will not allow these people to tarnish her memory. From today onward we fight for Pandaria and for Rhenn."

The Shado-Pan nodded in agreement.

ZzZ

Within the center of the monastery the shas of Hatred and Violence looked at each other watching the actions of the Shado-Pan and chuckled deeply.

"We are winning brother." The sha of Violence rasped.

"They will all parish." The Sha of Hatred growled with glee.

A Light appeared them, a small round ball of light. They tried to flick it away, but a face appeared in the globe. "You shall not win." A soft female voice promised. "I will see you returned to the abyss from whence you came."

"Who are you?" The Sha of Hatred asked looking at her. He reached and touched the lighted ball. She moved from his touch and as it moved a soft song was heard. He withdrew his hand hissing in pain.

"They call me Windsong." Said the ball of light as she disappeared.

ZzZ

Below them Taran Zhu stood by the shrine and lifted his head as a soft voice was carried on the wind. He looked down. It had been Rhenn's sweet voice carried to him. He caught one word and his eyes narrowed. His mind was playing tricks on him.

"Fight." A soft lyric voice had said.

He folded his arms and stomped away toward the proving grounds.


	5. Descent into Madness

The Loremaster – Chapter 5 – Descent into Madness

Shado-Pan Lord Taran Zhu stood looking over the mountains from where he stood on a tower of the monastery. He closed his eyes. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the Yaungol fighting to gain access to the Summit.

All of this. All of this madness. The Mantid had woken ten years too early and were in far vast numbers than any books recalled. The Yaungol were being driven from their homelands as the Mantid pushed passed their borders of the Dread Wastes. This could not be helped and he felt somewhat sorry for the men, women, and children who only wished to live.

However, his eyes narrowed toward the Goddess Mountain of Neverest. The Horde and the Alliance were a different matter. The outsides who had come bringing their own war with them. He felt the sting of a tear in his eye. He wiped it away angrily. They had taken the one he loved. He never thought he would find love again, but his love for the White Lady had been deeper and more pure than anything he had every felt before, and now she was gone, murdered at the Serpent's Heart when the men and women of the Alliance and Horde squared off releasing the Sha of Doubt.

He closed his eyes. The Shado-Pan were to fight the sha, but that sha would be the Alliance and Horde's problem to bear. It if killed them, so be it. They deserved nothing less for their crimes.

He drew a deep breath allowing the cold air to fill his lungs. He then leapt from the tower and landed on the earth, rolling to protect himself from the fall. He stood up and wiped snow from his arm. He walked to the shrine of his beloved.

He wiped snow from it and his breath caught as he smelled the faint smell of cherry blossoms. It was becoming fall and the blossoms had long since fallen. He looked about. "Rhenn?" He asked the air about him. He then closed his eyes and shook his head. It could not be.

He squared his shoulders and looked down the valley his eyes narrowing as he felt his heart harden. The Horde and Alliance would pay for this outrage. Let them rot and if they came to this place he would see them die as horrible deaths as she had. He touched the jade piece.

"I will never forget what they did to you and they will suffer for it." He vowed.

The scent of cherry blossoms became stronger and he shook his head sadly wondering if she could hear him and knew how much he missed her.

ZzZ

Windsong stood nearby, her small feet not making a dent in the snow as she watched Taran Zhu. She knew he could not see her. She lived on a different plane of existence than he. Her realm was the realm of dreams, death, and emotion. She had refused to join A'dal until her task was done. Pandaria was still in danger and she had vowed to protect it. He had allowed her soul to return and had infused her with his own powers knowing she would need them to defeat the great Sha Primes. Though in life she had been Rhenn of Azeroth, she was now Windsong, a young fair maiden, the complete opposite of the Sha. She was good and shown with Light as she walked. Around her she could summon the smell of cherry blossoms, a gift from the Mother Goddess, herself, to alert others to her presence. As she grew stronger, with each Sha she would help defeat she would become more visible and on the last, she would have to use her powers from the August Celestials to defeat. There was still a Prime missing and unaccounted for and A'dal himself did not have answers for her. Her task was to defeat this presence and return to him when Pandaria was safe.

She closed her eyes as she heard the words of Hatred on his lips. He had to fight. Such words were against everything he believed in. She reached to touch him and her hand touched his cheek softly. She knew he would only feel the touch as a cold mist, but she needed him to know she had not forsaken him. She never would. Not until he had driven the Sha away as he was tasked.

"Remember." She whispered.

"He does remember little one. He remembers watching you die at the hands of the Horde and Alliance." A voice rasped nearby. She looked up, her small body was that of a young woman, perhaps twenty with white hair. Her face was young, so young and the Sha of Hatred turned his gaze to her. "His soul is mine."

"No. I will fight you. He is a good man and you shall not have him." She turned to the Sha of Hatred.

"Such spirit." Came the voice of the Sha of Violence. "We will enjoy breaking you."

She looked to his cage where his clawed arms were reaching upward. "You will not break me. I will be sending you back to the abyss you came from."

"It is only a matter of time before we are free and strong." The Sha of Hatred rasped. He lifted a claw and moved to touch her. "Your lover will be the first we corrupt. Others will follow. With each we grow stronger."

She formed light in her hands and threw it at him. He hissed as it burned.

He smiled. "You are the only one who stands between us and our goal."

"No." She smiled. "I have summoned help. Soon they will come and defeat you." She hissed.

"Such faith." The Sha laughed, deep and maniacal. He turned his attentions to Taran who was walking away. He moved to touch him and Windsong leapt into the air and gasped as the withered claw touched her. She looked up at him. The sha had burned her.

He smiled. "Already you are weaker." He hissed at her. He then flicked her away from him and she yelped landing hard on the ground. She looked up at the sha as he smiled in triumph. "You are only a thorn in my side, little one." He turned back and touched Taran Zhu.

Taran went rigid as the Sha of Hatred entered his body and then one he was possessed the Sha looked back at her as she lifted a hand. She could not defeat this sha alone, especially one that was feeding off his brother.

The Sha of Violence rattled in his cage and it sounded like a cheer. "You will not defeat us now. You are the only one here who can try, and you are too few."

"Soon." Windsong promised as she moved to a tower, transforming into a ball of light that traveled on the breeze. "We shall see how long your reign lasts." She called to them as she lighted on the window and looked down.

The tower glowed and she stood there looking down.

Taran Zhu looked about, his eyes red as he looked about. He looked up. Let the little thorn have her place. He would defeat her sooner or later and her spirit would be the perfect vessel to corrupt and use for their greater purpose.

ZzZ

It was some months later when some of the monks of the Shado-Pan were becoming suspicious of their leader. They understood his anger, but he had hatred was like venom. Some listened. Others who knew him well wondered what was going on with him.

Windsong saw her door. She needed to see how she could make it so others could see her. One night she entered Ban Bearheart's room. He woke with the eerie light there. Reaching for a weapon, she lifted her hand.

His eyes narrowed as he saw it was a young woman, perhaps twenty, a pale skinned elf in a dress of gray like the mists of the shores of Pandaria. She looked at her hands and then up at him. Her ears were long and pointed against her head. Her eyes were grey-blue, matching her dress. She was barefoot and she stepped to him. "Hear me." She said softly.

He looked at her. She was not armed and she watched him. He set the weapon down and stepped to her. "Who are you?"

"Windsong." She said. "You must leave this place Ban. The Shado-Pan have been corrupted. You are one of the few who is fighting." She lifted her hand. He smelled the cherry blossoms about her. It was a beautiful scent. The smell of spring and hope.

He knew she spoke true and he looked at her. "Who are you?" He repeated. She was so young to be here and more to the point, elves he knew were part of the Horde and Alliance, but she did not have the look of a Blood or a Night Elf. Her skin was pale, her hair icy white, and her features were young. Her ears were pointed and the same pale color as her skin.

"A friend." She answered. "I will fight the Sha as hard as I can to gain you time to gain whom you can and come back. I cannot defeat them alone. They are too powerful and their power grows as each soul joins them."

"My lady." He said bowing.

She smiled a little. "Celestial's Blessing upon you Ban."

"You know me." He said startled. She had named him. Who was this girl?

She dipped her head and retreated to the hallway.

"Wait. I must ask you…" He followed, but when he came to the hallway, she was gone, but the scent of cherry blossoms remained, strong and it gave him hope.

ZzZ

Ban Bearheart, Taoshi, Yalia Sagewhisper, and Suna Sunstrike confronted Taran Zhu as he stood in the Grove of Fallen Blossoms. It was here when members of the Shado-Pan were first brought in as apprentices and for every rank they gain, the grove was where it was presented.

He had released the prison hold on the Sha of Violence who now roamed the halls freely feeding on the violent tendencies of the monks there. In his wake smaller sha sprang from the earth. All this Windsong had watched from her tower.

She looked down at the brave four who stood before the Leader of the Shado-Pan now.

"You must step down, Taran. You are not yourself." Taoshi said pleading with him.

"I have new powers and I will use them to bring down the Alliance and the Horde for their crimes." Taran Zhu's voice was distorted and had developed a hissing quality.

Yalia reached to touch his arm. "We all know your pain, master. But you must see reason. Can you not hear the anger and hate in your voice? The sha are near and they grow with such words."

"The sha will see the Alliance and Horde fail. When the time comes we will meet them and defeat them?"

"How when they are already here?" A new soft voice said.

The four smelled cherry blossoms as the woman in the flowing robes of gray stepped between them and their leader.

"Who are you?" Taran demanded.

"They speak the truth and you are so blinded by your own corruption you do not hear, Lord Zhu."

Taran glared his eyes flashing red. "You know nothing." He hissed and lifted his hand.

A black ball flew toward the girl. She crossed her arms and hatred fell to her feet withered and crying in pain as the small sha moved back toward the master. She stood her ground crouching. "You four leave. There is nothing more you can do here."

"But…" Suna protested.

Taran leapt at the girl and she locked arms with him. He seemed surprised and Ban nodded gathering the four. "Come." He ordered the others.

They followed and ran up the rise they looked back as Windsong became a ball of light and then flew to them as Taran lifted an arm. "Put them down. They are deserters!" He barked.

Arrows fell, but nothing hit the four as they ran. Yalia touched the barrier and her hand defected against something. The smell of blossoms made Ban look before between them. "Windsong." He said. He could not see her, but the scent. He well knew the smell. He had smelled it when he had seen her in his bedchamber and as she stood before Taran Zhu.

"Fly!" Came a voice on the air.

Fly they did. They ran up the battlements and looked back seeing the Shado-Pan guards chasing them. They looked down. The snow was deep and soft below them. They looked at each other. The shield was gone, but Windsong appeared on the steps below them, holding a staff.

An arrow was aimed at her and flew through her shoulder and bounced off the steps. The only one who witnessed it was Ban. He was the last and he jumped as the girl used her staff to block an attack from two monks.

Windsong looked back and nodded at him. He jumped and then he watched a light ball lift into the air and hover on the battlements. He looked back gathering his comrades into his balloon and saw that the monks dropped their weapons as they suddenly glowed red hot and the ball hovered.

"Go Ban. I have friends. You must find them and end this." A voice came to him.

He nodded grimly. He would end the corruption, but he needed help. Windsong was a formidable ally, but even she was not great enough to stand against a sha.

They flew to Winter's Blossom and Ban shook his head. They had won this battle but not the war. That was far from over.


End file.
